Gravity Grenade
The Type-4 Antimaterial/Antipersonnel Gravitational Grenade, more commonly known as the Gravity Grenade, is an unconventional explosive device typically favoured by the Brutes. Overview & Background Resembling a miniature Antimatter Charge, this ovular grenade consists of a small artificial gravity generator protected by a purple shell and a large blue activation switch in the centre of the device. Studies conducted by the UNSC have shown that the generator within the grenade is a miniaturised and weaponised version of similar generators used within Covenant vessels, powered by exotic nuclear isomers unlike those incorporated into the battery of the Void's Tear. Upon being primed, several small spikes (presumably the grenade's trigger mechanism) extend from several holes covering the Gravity Grenade's outer shell. Upon making contact with a hard surface, the onboard generator undergoes an immediate nuclear meltdown, creating an unstable gravimetric vortex which will forcefully drag any loose object within several meters towards the point of impact. This vortex is strong enough to tear apart the internal organs of enemy troops and strip armour off of light vehicles, though heavier troops and vehicles can often withstand and even escape the grenade's gravitational pull. Once the generator's energy supply has been depleted, the gravimetric vortex collapses in on itself, destroying the grenade and releasing a small shockwave alongside a short-range EMP blast. The shockwave is relatively no more powerful than that produced by a small explosion, killing weakened targets, causing moderate internal injuries to anything stronger and cooking off nearby grenades dragged in by the vortex. The accompanying EMP, however, is powerful enough to overload and temporarily disable any electronic equipment caught within the blast, including energy shielding systems and some vehicles. Gameplay Information Advantages * Most enemy troops caught within the Gravity Grenade's vortex will be unable to break free from it until dissipates, making it easy grouping enemies into a tight bunch before killing them with an additional explosive. * The Gravity Grenade can decimate troops positioned near a stationary vehicle (especially Shade Turrets), as anything dragged into the vortex the vehicle will be splattered by the tumbling vehicle. * The Gravity Grenade's vortex can attract any dropped grenades around it, making it easy to create enormous chain reactions upon detonation. * The EMP produced upon detonation of the Gravity Grenade can immediately overload shielding systems similar to the Plasma Pistol's overcharge shot, making the grenade an excellent tool at disarming groups of Jackal Infantry, Elites (especially Honour Guards) and Brute Commanders/Chieftains. * Moving vehicles, especially light vehicles like the Ghost and Gungoose, can be easily flipped if driven into a Gravity Grenade vortex. ** Vehicles caught within the EMP blast will be temporarily disabled for a few seconds, making them vulnerable to being destroyed or hijacked. Disadvantages * Due to their immense weight, heavier enemies/objects such as Hunters, Wraiths and Grizzlies can withstand the pull of the Gravity Grenade's vortex. * Unlike other grenades, the Gravity Grenade detonates immediately upon impact, meaning it must be thrown when in direct line of sight with the intended target(s). * The Gravity Grenade deals lower overall damage when compared with other grenades, and thus should either be used to take out energy shields or in conjunction with other weapons. Developer Information TBA Trivia Gallery TBA Category:Grenades